


Hunting Hound

by ghost_witch



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Vivers is here to seduce one(1) man, well the start of one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_witch/pseuds/ghost_witch
Summary: The Heir's quest is a long one that will leave many in its bloody wake. Perhaps it will be easier to survive with someone on your side.(Aka the first meeting of Vivers the Musketeer and Fontemai the Houndmaster)
Relationships: Musketeer/Houndmaster (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hunting Hound

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put this in the story but for some characters that get referenced:
> 
> Linest: A vestal that got super murdered in my first venture into the farmstead
> 
> Voisin: A bounty hunter that also got super murdered in my first venture into the farmstead
> 
> Brinon: A shieldbreaker that didn't get super murdered in the farmstead and is definitely going to show up again if i continue writing for dd
> 
> Butcher's daughter: Oc that will also show up later if i continue writting, Her name's Aeron and she's about 17.

Fontemai stumbled out of the Sanitarium, squinting against the harsh morning light. He had been… less than willing when Brinon had forced him there two weeks ago. His mind had been ravaged by the crystalline monsters they had fought at the farmstead, wave after wave attack their small group. Voisin had fallen first under the onslaught, and Linest, a vestal, had followed soon after the bounty hunter. 

They had tried to retreat then, their party cut in half and severely lacking any means to heal themselves. But they found themselves blocked by even more monsters, farmhands and plow horses, twisted by whatever vile magic held control there. 

It had been pure luck that gave them an opening to escape, Brinon had dragged Fontemai out as he screamed at their attackers. She was solely responsible for getting them back to the hamlet unhurt and he didn’t know how to thank her for that.

She had visited him three days ago to inform him the Heir was sending her back out to the ruins with a new group. He hoped she would return safely.

In the meantime, he began to search for his sweet hound. Brinon promised him Agatha had made it out of the farmstead with them, but the Nurses forbid any animals from entering the Sanitarium, so he’d had no chance to see her or check her for wounds. 

Agatha wasn’t in the barracks, nor did he find her in the tavern where she could beg for scraps. She wasn’t playing with the Guild master's dog, or sleeping beside the blacksmith's hearth while he sold his wears. The longer Fontemai searched, the more frantic he got. Irrational thoughts began to worm their way into his mind. Brinon wouldn’t have lied to him, would she? What if Agatha had wondered outside the hamlet. How could he even trust-

“Fontemai.”

He startled, turning to face the woman who had snuck up on him. She was short, barely reaching his shoulder, and an old, well cared for musket was cradled in her arms like a child. She tipped her hat to him. He recognized her, barely. She had come to the hamlet by wagon three weeks ago, along with a Flagrant and Linest. He didn’t know her name.

“Don’t fret, sir. When i heard you were going to be in the Sanitarium for a week more, I took it upon myself to feed your hound. I took her on the hunt with me.” She gestured behind her, to where a rather large deer was being cut up by the Butchers apprentice. Agatha was sitting patiently next to the girl, and Fontemai watched as she tossed Agatha a small chunk of meat.

“Thank you.” Fontemai answered, voice gruff. He whistled sharply, calling Agatha over to him. She looked to be in good health, bounding over to him and jumping up at him. She left a smear of drool over his pants. He crouched down and pet her, scratching behind her ears just the way she liked it.

The woman watched him silently. Finally Fontemai spoke, “Is there something you need, Miss?”

“You can call me Vivers.” She answered, leaning forward, “And I'd like to know if you’ll join me for a hunt when i get back next week. I think i would enjoy your company quite a lot.”  
Fontemai finally turned to look at her. 

“Most don’t make it back from their first assignment.” He recalled Linest face as she died, the farmstead has been her first assignment. “But i suppose that's just more of a reason for me to join you.” He stood up and faced Vivers fully. “If you come back, Agatha and I will join you for a hunt.” He promised.

“Wonderful!” Vivers smiled at him, a gentleness in her eyes that he hadn’t seen directed towards him in a while. “I’ll see you when i return.” With that, she left towards the barracks. 

Fontemai wondered what she was really after. People don’t often talk to old men like him for a reason, perhaps she simply wanted more hunting tips, or maybe she was simply looking for some guidance from someone who had been in the Hamlet for a while. It would be nice to not be so lonely anymore, he mused, turning his attention back to his beloved hound and pushed the thought of the strange Vivers from his mind.


End file.
